Flight Of The Butterfly
by Reika Hyouden
Summary: Ichigo contemplates Rukia once she comes back. Sequel to Lost Butterfly and a birthday present to Shiroi Hiryu.


_A/N-This could be considered as a sequel to my other fanfic 'Lost Butterfly', but my true intention was to make this is a birthday present to Shiroi Hiryu. Since she loves Bleach, I decided to make her a birthday fanfiction within the Bleach category. This is what I think Ichigo was thinking (in an IchiRuki point of view) during Bleach Episode 361. Hope you enjoy!_

_Happy Belated Birthday Shiroi Hiryu!_

* * *

The first thing that registered in my mind was that she was back.

Even with that sword plunged through my chest I felt glad. Her raven eyes stared back at me and I was entranced. She changed. She changed a hell of a lot. Her hair was shorter, I could tell, but it made her look better; it made her look classier. My gaze travelled down her face and stopped when I saw that smirk on her face. Why the fuck was she-oh hell. I'm crying. Damn you Ginjo. Damn you and whatever you did to make these tears travel down your face.

Before I knew whatever the hell I was doing, I said her name, wearily and slowly. Her smirk grew wider, and those gloved hands tightened her grip on the blazing sword. I was trapped in a place with great light and furiously blowing winds. I gripped the base of my slightly altered Zengestu and faced Rukia, acknowledging her.

"It's been a while, Ichigo."

It has been a while, Rukia. It has. If only you knew how long I've waited to see you again.

She closed her eyes and said, "You've been so strong and matured since the last time I saw you…"

I smirked proudly. I guess I have, haven't I?

"NOT!"

My eyes widened as her foot connected with my face. I screamed in pain and landed on the gravel with a 'thud'. So much for that…

"Crying like a pathetic fool? You turned into a wimp the moment I stopped keeping my eyes on you!" She scolded. My cheek was throbbing with pain. "PITIFUL!"

"Uruhara told me about the power of this Tsukishima guy." She explained her back to me. I picked myself up off the ground and stood tall, hoping that she forgot about my emotional breakdown.

"He can write over the past…" I clenched my teeth and faced my back to her as she said those words. What he has done to me and the people in my life…I swear I'm going to make him pay sooner or later.

"But so what?" she yelled, holding her head up high. My eyes widened slightly. Where the hell was she getting to?

"No matter how much he changes your past," I eyed her intently, albeit I was curious, "he cannot change your future!"

Her words rang through my ears.

"Lost bonds can be forged once again!" She yelled at me and I nearly winced at the volume and demand in her voice. I looked at her like she was crazy. Well, she was in a way, everybody knew that.

"Am I wrong Ichigo?"

I blinked, and then turned to face her.

"Rukia…" was all my voice could form then, "can I say one thing?"

She stared at me, glaring a little.

"He didn't change my past you know…"

She looked down, a murderous look in her eyes. What does that mean-oh hell…

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME WITH THAT SERIOUS LOOK!" came the loud recall. She could be really scary if she wanted to be.

She swung that electric blue sword at my face. I dodged, my eyes as wide as plates. Was she fucking possessed?

"That's dangerous, you idiot!" I retorted, backing away from the demonic woman. Geez…I just got my Soul Reaper powers back; was she trying to kill me already? I thought we were saving that after I kick this guy's ass! "Even if it's been a while, that's a pretty harsh reaction!"

"You jackass! This sword has no blade!" She screamed, extending the blade out to me.

I looked at her disbelievingly. I haven't really ever seen a sword like that one. "Come to think of it, what type of sword is that anyway?"

I saw her take a closer look at it before she spoke, "This is a sword that Uruhara prepared for you." My eyes dropped back down to their normal size. Okay, so Uruhara made that thing for me. Do I have to thank him or something? Like that'll happen…

"Thanks to this, I can give you your Soul Reaper powers again." Great. So now I have to thank _her_? Like hell _that'll_ be done…

A low voice came from my left.

"Don't be ridiculous."

I glared hard at him. That damn traitor.

"Just because he looks like a Soul Reaper," I could feel Rukia's glare intensify, "doesn't mean his powers have returned."

I was pissed, there was no denying that. I eyed him, with his supposed 'badass' look. I scoffed at that idea, like that's actually true. He was talking, I knew that, but I didn't give a damn. I was only focussing on Rukia and what she was doing. She stood motionless, and was giving him her oh-so-famous death glare. If he was cardboard, his entire body would have been burned to a crisp just by that glare. A sentence escaped her lips.

"Show them Ichigo!"

My body tensed.

"Show them that despair isn't enough to stop you!"

I felt myself smirk. She was right. Let's show these bastards what I've got to show them.

"Right."

It seems as if I'd have to chat with Rukia later. Because now, it was time to fight.

* * *

_A/N-This oneshot had more dialogue than any of my others, but both the manga and the anime had somewhat the same dialogue as shown here. Please Review!_

_Once again, Happy Belated Birthday Shiroi Hiryu! Hope you liked this!_


End file.
